The invention relates to computers, and more specifically, the invention relates to a computer interface apparatus and method which utilizes a motion sensor that senses that the user is in the immediate vicinity of the computer.
When the user of a computer is occupied with other activities, such as reading a long document, conversing, or the like, the computer can go into a password protected security mode due to the lack of keyboard, mouse, or other input peripheral activity. This is annoying for the user and leads the user to extend the activity time out timer in the computer""s security software for a longer period (or disable the security software altogether) to avoid such inconvenience. Whenever the time out timer is extended for longer periods, the potential for security breach increases when the user walks away from the computer. Between the time when the user leaves the vicinity of the computer and the time that the password protection screen saver is activated an unauthorized user may be able to access information on the computer if the time is sufficient.
Computer security is of great concern to businesses which are increasingly relying on the efficiency of computers to operate the businesses. On the other hand, competitors, disgruntled employees, computer hackers and others are a constant threat to the security of the computer""s data base.
Several prior art devices have attempted to solve this security problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,961 to Elwell discloses a ceiling sensor to interface with the computerized controllers of energy management systems. This ceiling sensor is operable to detect motion through the use of a transmitted signal of predetermined frequency which, when received, has experienced a Doppler shift. Comparison of the received signal with its frequency change to the transmitted signal produces motion detection which when incorporated with an isolated latching relay enables the switching on and off of light, heating, air conditioning or security interfaces. A method of fabricating a ceiling sensor for a computer controller interface is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,905 to Blackburn et al. discloses a system for detecting the presence of a human who may be observing an artifact which is within his or her line of sight or field of view. The system includes a laser with a lens at the output and which is triggered rapidly in order to produce a pulsed beam having divergent rays or visible or invisible infrared light which irradiates an area to be examined for the presence of an observer. The light reflected from the individuals and objects in the area is reflected into a pair of vision devices or pair of vision assemblies the output of which are fed into a computer. The computer has software programs which utilize vision device output data to the intensity and location of the light pixels in the image thereof to detect the presence and orientation of the eyes of an individual in the area based on the light pixel intensity and location data.
A number of systems have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized wherein computer security is heightened when a presence in the vicinity of a secured station is indicated (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,002,427, 5,202,929, and 5,548,660). Presence or motion detection has also been utilized to cause suspension of computer function as a power saving strategy (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,835,083 and 5,926,404). However, no systems have been heretofore suggested for delaying activation of computer security normally present and operational in a computer system when selected-conditions are determined to be true, thereby allowing and encouraging tight security (short time out timer settings) while avoiding user inconvenience and frustration.
This invention provides apparatus and methods utilized to sense when a user is near a computer and send a signal indicative thereof to the computer so that the computer will not go to a secured (password protected, for example) mode during times of input peripheral inactivity so long as user presence is sensed. When a user leaves the vicinity of the computer, normal operation of a computer""s resident security will control computer function (i.e., cause entry thereof to a password protected mode, for example). The apparatus thus will delay activation of computer security normally present and operational in a computer system when the selected conditions are determined to be true, thereby allowing and encouraging tight security (short time out timer settings) while avoiding user inconvenience and frustration.
The activity sensing interface apparatus is interposed between the computer and the input peripheral and includes a presence sensor indicating presence or absence of a user in the immediate vicinity of the computer. Proximity signals pertaining to the presence or absence of the user are output therefrom to a controller which also monitors input to the computer from the input peripheral. When user proximity together with user input inactivity at the input peripheral for a selected period of time are detected a signal is generated at the computer, the signal operating to cause delay in normal enablement of the computer""s security software. A routing circuit is connected with the controller and with the computer and the input peripheral to accommodate monitoring of input activity at the input peripheral and avoidance of conflict between normal user input at the input peripheral and signal input from the controller.
The method of this invention for selective prevention of enablement of a computer""s security software routine, which would be normally operational when no user input to the computer occurs for a period of time, includes the steps of sensing presence of a user in a selected vicinity of the computer and monitoring signal input to the computer from an input peripheral over a selected time period. A signal is generated to the computer when a lack of signal input to the computer from the input peripheral is sensed during the time period but presence of the user in the selected vicinity of the computer is sensed during the time period, thereby preventing enablement of the security software routine. Normal operation of the security software routine is accommodated when both a lack of signal input to the computer from the input peripheral and absence of the user in the selected vicinity of the computer are sensed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus and methods utilized to sense when a user is near a computer and send a signal indicative thereof to the computer so that the computer will not execute normal security functions.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus and methods that prevent normal computer security functions under a given set of circumstances while allowing normal operation of a computer""s resident security when a user leaves the vicinity of the computer.
It is another object of this invention to provide for delay of activation of computer security normally present and operational in a computer system when selected conditions are determined to be true, thereby allowing and encouraging tight security while avoiding user inconvenience and frustration.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an activity sensing interface apparatus interposed between a computer and an input peripheral, the computer including security software normally operational to secure the computer when no user input to the computer at the input peripheral occurs for a period of time, the apparatus including a sensor for sensing presence or absence of a user in the immediate vicinity of the computer and for providing proximity signals pertaining to the presence or absence of the user, and a controller for receiving the proximity signals and monitoring input to the computer from the input peripheral and responsive thereto generating a signal at the computer when user proximity together with user input inactivity at the input peripheral for a selected period of time are detected, the signal operating to cause delay in normal enablement of the computer""s security software.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for selective prevention of enablement of a computer""s security software routine normally operational when no user input to the computer occurs for a period of time, the computer associated with a user responsive input peripheral, the apparatus including a detector for detecting user presence in a selected vicinity near the computer, a controller associated with the detector and located at one of the computer and the input peripheral, and a routing circuit connected with the controller and with the computer and the input peripheral, the controller for receiving output from the detector indicative of presence or absence of a user of the computer, for monitoring input activity at the input peripheral via the routing circuit, and, responsive thereto, for generating a substitute signal to the computer indicative of user input when nonoccurrence of user input to the computer at the input peripheral is indicated for a selected time period but presence of the user of the computer in the vicinity is indicated thereby preventing enablement of the security software routine, the routing circuit operational to avoid conflict between normal user input at the input peripheral and signal input from the controller.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for selective prevention of enablement of a computer""s security software routine normally operational when no user input to the computer occurs for a period of time, the method including the steps of sensing presence of a user in a selected vicinity of the computer, monitoring signal input to the computer from an input peripheral over a selected time period, generating a signal to the computer when a lack of signal input to the computer from the input peripheral is sensed during the time period but presence of the user in the selected vicinity of the computer is sensed during the time period, thereby preventing enablement of the security software routine, and accommodating normal operation of the security software routine when both a lack of signal input to the computer from the input peripheral and absence of the user in the selected vicinity of the computer are sensed.
With these and other objects in view, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, and arrangement of parts and method substantially as hereinafter described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims.